


Le deuil

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [18]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Child Loss, F/M, Heartbreak, Propaganda
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Les Smith tentent d'accepter la mort de Thomas.
Relationships: Helen Smith & Thomas Smith, Helen Smith/John Smith, John Smith & Thomas Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Le deuil

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce texte sur le prompt "Âme", j'ai voulu montrer comment les Smith surmonter l'épreuve de la perte de Thomas. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Thomas n’était plus, il s’était rendu à la police de la santé sous les cris et les pleurs de sa mère, cherchant à rendre sa famille fière de lui. Le Reich s’était emparé de l’affaire, montrant le jeune homme comme un héros, un aryen qui avait su être à la hauteur des attentes du Führer. Leur petit garçon était maintenant un symbole de propagande, il n’était plus leur Thomas, mais le Thomas du peuple du Reich. Toute cette mise en scène au travers de leur enfant rendait les Smith malades. Helen s’était mise à boire en plus de prendre des pilules, John s’était enfermé dans son travail tout en essayant de sortir Helen du gouffre sans grand succès. A chaque endroit important où ils se rendaient, la photo de leur Thomas les saluait, chaque personne qu’ils croisaient les félicitait pour avoir enfanté un garçon aussi courageux. Si seulement Himmler ne l’avait pas mis en avant ce jour-là, Thomas serait peut-être toujours parmi eux, mais il avait fallu que le nouveau Führer fasse l’apologie du SS, le présentant au monde entier comme l’homme qui avait sauvé des milliers d’innocents. Pourquoi était-il allé à Berlin ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas resté auprès d’Helen et de son garçon ? Il aurait peut-être réussi à l’empêcher de faire cette bêtise, il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour protéger son fils mais il n’avait pas été là. Et aujourd’hui alors que le Reichsmarschall Rockwell faisait l’éloge de leur enfant, John avait envie de tuer toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle, tous ces gens qui lui volaient le peu qu’il lui restait de la mémoire de son garçon. Ils s’étaient emparés de son enfant comme d’un trophée. Helen et se remettaient à peine de leur perte qu’ils devaient déjà montrer au monde que leur bébé était un héros du Reich. Il n’était pas un héros, il n’était qu’un jeune homme endoctriné qui avait cru bien faire, il n’y avait rien d’héroïque là-dedans. Alors quand la pièce se leva, clamant haut et fort « Sieg Heil », Helen et John se regardèrent perdus, et leurs âmes se cherchèrent, et finalement lorsque leurs mains se joignirent, leur douleur s’apaisa, car leur souffrance était à présent partagée entre leurs deux cœurs, ce fardeau était moins lourd, moins pesant. Ils avaient toujours eu ce don d’apaiser les tourments de l’autre, Helen disait souvent qu’ils étaient des âmes-sœurs, qu’ils étaient fait l’un pour l’autre et que le destin les avaient réunis pour une raison. En cet instant, John y crut dur comme fer, ensemble ils surmonteraient cette épreuve, cela serait difficile, ils se perdraient sûrement en cours de route mais ils se retrouveraient, quoiqu’il puisse arriver, ils seraient unis jusqu’au bout, quelle que soit la fin.


End file.
